


Broken as I Am

by Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - GhoulTale, And can there be mutations in Ghouls too? :3, Crossover, Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm learning all I can about Ghouls, Multi, This will be both Depressing and light, just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120/pseuds/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120
Summary: What if Undertale existed in the world of Tokyo Ghoul? What if a Ghoul fell into the underground? What if the world outside Mt. Ebott was just as much as a hell hole as it was inside the underground?So this has been stuck in my mind, I've been putting it off until now so here it is. Hope you all enjoy~This will not follow any of the Tokyo ghoul characters of the show or manga, not yet at least.





	1. Running and Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this opening!

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: **HUMANS** and **MONSTERS**. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
______________________________________

 **Many years later…**  
Mt. Ebott, 201X

Heavy breathing. Screams of literal madness longing in the path behind.

Light footsteps, ever sweet and silent; running, quick, up the rocky path of the mountain.

To accost would mean death, only running will help with this pain, in this fierce storm of angry screams and rain.

Child's legs sprinting as they get closer to the top of the mountain, closer to the place, The place. Legends long spoken, names that fly. Mountain of death, an ending. _Ending good_. An ending to this never-ending nightmare would be a most wonderful present.

Screams from the mad humans and radio chatter set behind the child as they reach the edge of a cave system. Looking back one last time at the city in the distance, the streets they called their home, a small breathe leaving their small body before they enter, a way of saying goodbye. Then they run inside at full speed, before tripping on some vines. And falling, falling deep down into an unseeable abyss.  
__________________________________

Small eyes open to the sound of booms, lights flashing above as the flashlights from the search party search, and the spears of electricity fly through the sky, roars of thunder bouncing off the cavern walls. 

Survived… of course. Simple fall won't hurt.

The eyes move and look at the surroundings, everything is only so still, until the child winces and sees a twisted ankle, the one that got caught on the vine. A tinge of sharp pain shot up through their tiny frame of a body as the ankle began to unravel and re-adjust. They hated it when that happened, the pinching and moving, the cracking. It hurts _so much_.

When the ankle stopped, they looked around then, noticing the bed of flowers they had landed on. Soft, nice golden buttercups. Their view came to the pillars next to the walls, clearly holding up the cave. The dark tunnel that lead deeper into the cavern was both creepy and dreary, causing a shiver to go up their spine. On a bright day, the light from the entrance above would have probably made this stunning to see.

But not today. Not among the darkened night. Letting the air they hadn't realized they'd been holding bthis whole time out through their nostrils, the child got up, feeling the flowers underneath their fingers as they did so. The ache in their leg reminding them of watch where they're going. Their eyes darted up, looking at the tunnel that was before them, a sense of unease rolling through them as a realization dawned, they had to move. The farther away from the humans, the better.

Leading their hand along the wall, they walked straight, head held low, waiting to see what's next in this weird place. 

The path they were on lead to a small entrance of some sort, the entryway built with violet bricks. _Someone lives here?_ Was the first thing that came to them cause why not? Not like they're currently in danger of being hunted by humans. Taking a small breath, they entered, determined to move on.

The cavern widened up, becoming quite a large room. Light was shining down through another hole, landing upon small patch of grass with... A pretty big flower? Just one?

*"Howdy!" 

...what...?

*"I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Is... The flower is talking? What? What is this, a cartoon?

Flowey only smiles at the child, a grin on his face that just felt _off_.

*“Hmmm… you're new to the underground aren't cha?”

and then they felt it, like an overload on senses, warning sirens going off, everything is just telling them to get away get away _get away!_

...but curiosity is strong too.

They nod.

*“Golly, you must be so confused. Guess little old me will have to teach ya!”

*Blink*

...What. is. This? It had felt like a tug on their chest, and then, there, in front of them, a crimson red floating... Thing sat, and... what? Just… what? This wasn't... Why is this happening? Are they actually dead or something?

*“Ah, quite a determined soul you have.”

A… soul? That thing is supposed to be their soul? 

*“You see that heart there? That's your soul! Your soul starts off weak but gets stronger by gaining LV! What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!”

More warnings, tingling all over their body, like needles prickling at their skin. Something isn't right.

*“Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… friendliness pellets! Here, I'll share some with you! Try to catch them all!”

And at that point every sense and every warning in their body was screaming at them to just dodge and not let those fucking pellets hit them! They willed their soul to move out of the way, leaving the pellets flying at the child themselves. A short dodge from those, and the pellets were scattered into the walls behind them. Flower was not happy.

*“Why did you Dodge the bul- pellets? Here, I'll send more, make sure to catch them this time!”

...He was going to say bullets, wasn't he? He’s trying to trick them!

As Flowey summoned another wave, the child then realized what to do, forcefully pulling their soul back into their body, which actually really fucking hurt for some reason, as they snarled. one of the child's eyes having a wave of blackness roll over their sclera and a blood red iris begin showing with an intense anger. Flowey just looked at them with awe before blinking and gaining a nightmarish smile.

*“Haha! What a glorious sight this is, I never thought I'd see you! Your _**kind**_." He spat. "You knew what was happening didn't you? Well, no matter, DIE!” 

Flowey began cackling as bullets nearly surrounded the young ghoul, trapping them. They were forced to back up as the bullets moved closer and closer, his laugh echoing through the chambers like there was nothing left other than a haunting realization that... That they were probably going to fucking die. At least until what sounded like a match lighting interrupted the Flower's stupid laughter. It's face contorting into a look of shock before getting blasted away by a ball of hot burning fire, taking his bullets along for the ride and a short scream too.

Then came the goat, the tall, female goat. With the floppy ears, short horns, big feet and what looked like a grin? No warning signals, nothing? The goat must be good then.

*“Oh what a mean creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.” 

The female goat reaches out with a... paw? open to the child. They hesitated, but only for a moment, before gratefully taking her paw and standing up. The goat was warm, with quite the fluffy fur.

*“Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins that you see before you. What is your name child?”

As the young kid looked back and forth between the entrance and Toriel, their mind was a buzz before coming up with their name. They barely used it, but it wasn't hard to remember.

“Frisk.”


	2. A Mean Flower and a Nice Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay! I'm actually trying to keep with the schedule with this story this time. Anyway hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Of course… the start of the war, it had been an upset, a calamity, not in a disaster… but something else….  
________________________________________

Chief Johnson was one of weariness. A tired expression on his face, with a hint of calming anger. Not only were they dealing with crime ridden streets, but now a damn Ghoul?! Fuckin' of course, this week just doesn't want to stop, does it? Getting worse and worse every damn hour.

Sighing, Johnson turned on the footpath of the mountain, looking over at the suburbs below. Ebott city surrounded Mt. Ebott, though the mountain was off limits itself, since disappearances have plagued this area for centuries, hell, millennia. The natives that used to live here had spoke legends of Gods and terrifying creatures, monsters. But, that's old dog crap, of course. The only terrible creatures in this world are ghouls… Though, to be honest, they're just trying to survive too, so not all that terrible. Even if their only damn food source is fucking **human meat.**

The police and military were milling around Johnson, as he breathed in the fresh mountain air, full of tree and other sorts of mountain smells. The rain had stopped about an hour ago but the ground was still wet, and the Sun was just starting to rise. Calming, was all he could think.

Of course, the calmness had to be shattered by an officer running down the footpath towards him. “Chief Johnson! We have new info on the Location of the ghoul!” The sigh that left the chief was strained at best as he looked at the, what he can see based on his uniform, a damn recruit. Oh what fun.

After letting the Newbie catch his breath for a second, the chief replied. “So, where is the ghoul?” He asked as he stared at the recruit intently, wondering where it is that the little ghoul could have gone.

“Uh, Chief, we followed tracks in the mud to a cave entrance, apparently the ghoul had tripped over some vines and fell down a coulee¹, though when we shined our flashlights down there, the ghoul was nowhere to be seen.” He looked concerningly at Johnson. "Sorry."

Johnson gave the Recruit a mild angered look before calming down with a short breath. Looking up the mountain his eyes narrowed. "It's... ok kid, I know it's been a long night. Show me where it is.”

___________________________________

Frisk looked down at the paw holding her hand, still weary of the being that possessed such paw. The… being was massive, so much bigger than Frisk herself. They way her, at least Frisk thought it was a she, feet thumped like a giant was weird, and her fur was… so soft. Her arm barely even reached the length to hold Frisk's hand! It was so surreal.

Like a toddler in amazement she stared up at the Goat-like creature with unparalleled curiosity.

They stopped walking and Toriel, as what she called herself, turned to face Frisk. “Frisk, child, how do you feel? I'm sorry for not have getting to you sooner, that flower has always caused a ruckus in the catacombs, scaring off all the Monsters and such. Are you hurt anywhere?

Frisk looks at her curiously, what game is she playing at? Monsters? She shook her head left and right, telling the female goat no, and squeezing her hand tighter. Toriel looked relieved in that moment, and her face got brighter. “Good! I guess that means I can show you around! Come along now, child.” As she turned and began heading off and up what looked to be a grand staircase, Frisk couldn’t help but wonder if she should trust this… Monster? She called the beings down here that, so Frisk guessed that Toriel is one too.

Shrugging her shoulders to herself, Frisk began walking toward the staircase before noticing something shimmering out of the corner of her eye. What is that… a star? Curiosity got the best of her as she raced toward it, the star was glowing brightly, a yellow light coming off. Suddenly Frisk got the urge to place her hand on it, so she did, and _WHAT THE FUCK_! 

She jumped back as something appeared before her and scared the crap out of her. A message? After calming down and taking some breathers, Frisk looked at the message again, more closely this time. 

**SAVE LOAD**

What? They looked like buttons. Uhhhh… well, might as well press one! 

**SAVE** \- selected

What? What is this!? She feels better than ever! She felt _GREAT_! No pain, her joints felt fine, everything was just bliss. And more than anything, Frisk felt _DETERMINED_. More determined than she had been in a hell of a while.

And then the blissful moment was broken when Toriel called down. “Child! Are you coming?” Frisk nodded up to her and ran up the stairs, her energy restored and ready to go, she felt like she could take on the world by her 11 year old self.  


**Hearing the mother-like monster call to you fills you with DETERMINATION**

______________________________________

This was not what Frisk had in mind when taking on the world. She faced a fighting dummy, which looked to have been used alot. Earlier it was traps, now this? What is this monster wanting from her?

Toriel smiled happily at Frisk, having what appeared to be a goat smile.

“Now child, being down here in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You'll need to be prepared for this kind of situation. When you enter into a fight,Strike up a friendly conversation to deal with them, since most monsters tend to be gentle and kind. They'll still start up a fight, of course, but only in defense. After all, most of them have never seen a Human (Frisk shrunk at the word. Toriel noticed.) before, so they'll be scared. Talk to this dummy to test this.”

Toriel smiled happily as she walked to the other entry way and waited for Frisk. Frisk breathed and calmed her nerves as she looked toward the dummy. Toriel was really nice, especially to… someone like her. Maybe she doesn't know about Ghouls? Frisk sighed and stared at the dummy. Just a normal dummy. Closing her eyes, she breathed and spoke in a quiet tone.

“umm...Hello? How… are you?” She said with as much confidence as someone who didn't learn how to speak well while growing up could. Little inklings of passing conversations and such taught her much. It was quiet, a small voice.

Toriel was happy, and smiled at Frisk, but something had changed. What Frisk suspected was a slightly worried look on her face began to show. As fast as it had appeared, however, it disappeared. “Good job Frisk, now come along my child! I have more things to show you!” She said in a cheerful way. Toriel gestured for Frisk to follow, and walked into the next room. 

Of course Frisk followed behind, not wanting to be left, but after a couple steps through the doorway, a large frog hopped into view, staring at Frisk nervously., Before lunging at her. A fight? Already?! Ugh, it's going to take everything to keep from attacking back. 

It did, it took everything she had to suppress all her years worth of instincts. Of _surviving_ Instead, she did what Toriel said to do, and talked, saying “hello”. It made a ribbit sound back, as well as backing off a little. Huh, Toriel might be right. 

Just as the frog was getting ready for its next attack, Toriel stepped into view, clearly angry and clearly glaring at the frog. The frog then hopped away.

Huh. Well, she's clearly queen around here.

______________________________________

Toriel gestured at Frisk to take her paw. She watched as the child did so. The _young_ child. This poor child. What could have happened to them on the surface to cause… cause that much **LV** to be there?! There was _**so** much_. 

Toriel looked down at the child as Frisk squeezed her hand tightly around Toriel’s paw, showing the trust that was being given to Toriel. Toriel smiled back, giving the hint that she understood, and began leading Frisk through the spiked maze.

Toriel then looked ahead and continued contemplating, what could have caused so much **LV** to be there? A child like this shouldn't have _that_ much! And they flinched when she had said "Human", what could be wrong? 

She remembered when Frisk had been talking to the dummy and saw the amount of LOVE that Frisk had, Toriel had been so shocked!

 **LV12** is just far too much!

Looking back down at Frisk, Toriel sighed and smiled. What did they go through? To cause this much pain?

She'll do Anything and everything to protect this poor child, to protect Frisk.


	3. A Cool Ghost and a Stuck Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got busy last week so I wasn't able to post. Anyway here is the 3rd chapter, Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't find lore and stuff on the way how the US regulates ghouls. So I guess I'm taking that one into my own hands, lol.

War doesn't spontaneously start, now does it?  
________________________________________

...the pitch black… the darkness… it never leaves.. 

...it stays… watches… an endless void of nothingness and longing.

...Everything here was never an is or was… it couldn't be...

...It engulfs everything, no matter the circumstances… anything and everything…

...Death is unforgiving… in this state.  
_________________________________________

As they made their way through the Ruins, Toriel noticed more and more the shape that Frisk was in. Their blue striped purple sweater was in tears and tatters, blood plastered to it. Their pants had holes and rips in them, looking ready to come off. They wore too large of a shoe size as they dragged their feet across the bricked path, their hair unkempt and disheveled. All along their arms were scars, battleworn and disheartening, their face ragged with bruises. The worse part, though, was their silence. They just stared forward with a heavy expression, no signs of happiness or sadness, nothing. Wasn't a child this age supposed to be full of curiosity and vigor? A tree of unknown possibility to learn? What is even happening on the surface to cause such a thing to happen a child.

Toriel shuddered at the thought. What even was it like on the surface? To cause a _child_ to, what she suspected, fall down on purpose? Is there a war? It would explain the scarring and such. Humans were known to fight each other on many things, even trivial. They can be pretty stupid when it comes to that.

Toriel looked down at Frisk who was currently staring down the hallway in front of them, a bit of hair covering their left eye. Here, Toriel would have probably ran to the end of the hall to test the child's courage, but from what she could already see, she didn't need to. Toriel tugged the child down the corridor as nicely as she could, their footsteps echoing throughout the chamber as they slid across the floor. When they reached the next doorway, Frisk got behind Toriel’s leg and held on to her gown as they passed by a monster. A froggit backed off as another just stared as they walked through, sending a couple shivers up Toriel's back. Some monsters living here in the ruins have seen a human, and knew not to touch or attack, especially when Toriel was around. 

When they exited the room, they came upon some traps and puzzles, which were quite easy to do. Toriel sighed as she pushed some rocks on to a set of pressured plates, leading to the spikes on the other side of the room disappearing beneath the floor. She then heard something coming from the child next to her, a yawn? She looked down to see Frisk yawning, their little mouth gaping as air rushed out of their lungs, making a tiny bit of sound as they did so. Toriel smiled at the action before looking ahead and then back down, her ears swinging as she did so.

“My child?” She asked, her smile widening at the words. Frisk looked up at her and cocked their head to the side, letting Toriel know that they heard her. She took a deep breath through her snout before she asked another question. “Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?” To which, however, Frisk only turned their head more, signaling a sign of confusion. Toriel furrowed her eyebrows she stared at the child. Did they… “Frisk… Do you not know what either Cinnamon or butterscotch is?” She said concerningly. She never expected them to _not_ know what those were. These two things were common on the surface, were they not? Why wouldn't they know? What could have caused them not to know!? What the surface is like currently… Toriel was afraid of the answer.

Frisk shook their head, signifying to Toriel that no, they did not know. They then looked at her questioningly, to which Toriel's soul sunk beneath her chest. She'd have to teach this child so many things. She sighed before placing her paw on the child's head, their soft strands of hair riding against hers as she ran her fingers through it. “I'll show you when we get to my house! Come along now child, we're not there quite yet, still a ways to go.” She said as she took her paw off of Frisk's head. They only nodded at Toriel as they looked toward the end of the corridor, the red in their eyes shining off the Torches on the side walls. They were patient, that's for sure. Toriel smirked and walked with Frisk to the next room.  
________________________________________

… death… it only has chains for so many…

and only the walls that are needed…

But sometimes… something breaks through

...A light… a bright magnificent white light…

And when you see it… you reach for it…

You reach as high as you can…

As much as you can…

You **reach**.

No.

Matter.

What.

_________________________________________

After walking through the halls, arguing with the occasional rock (which actually had gotten a smile out of Frisk) and solving some puzzles, they reach a grand area, where a patch of red leaves and flowers adorned the floor; A white blotch of a milky looking substance was laying in the middle of it all. Toriel sighed and smiled as she realized who it was. “Nabstablook, what did I tell you about laying in the middle of the hall, someone could step on you.” She said caringly, she always worried about the monster, he was always so somber. Frisk hid behind Toriel as the ghost rose above the patchwork of red.

“Oh… hey Toriel… you have no need to worry… they’d step right through me anyway… sorry for bothering you, i'll just go now…” Toriel shook her head before calling to him. “No! Don't go, not yet, I have a question to ask. Were you… were you a… oh nevermind, it's a terrible question anyway. Monster ghosts are born.” She looked at him as he turned, slowly, toward her, his ever saddening face shrunken under her gaze. Frisk, of course, looked at Toriel confused as they backed up behind her legs more. 

“Ah… yes, we are born. Human ghosts are not...they are … persistent… were you going to ask about that?” He asked, his focus on her. Toriel nodded as she smiled back, she looked disconcertingly at him, almost studying-like. “That's the one! I was, uh, wanting to ask if you knew anything bad about the surface? Perhaps met a human ghost?” Before the answer came however, Toriel felt a squeeze to her paw. It was strong yet small. Frisk wasn't liking this, and they wanted to go. Toriel sighed and looked down at Frisk before looking back up. She wanted to know more, know about the conditions of the surface… but… “ah, sorry my child, I guess we'll keep going. Thank you Blookie.” She said with a smiling apology. “I'd like to know more later, but Frisk here is tired. If you don't mind?” 

The ghost monster peered around the Former Queen to look at the child, who was cowering, hiding behind Toriel's leg. They only shrunk deeper at the sight of the ghost, their face that of fear. The ghost made a sigh at the sight before giving a little smile. “Oh gee… you seem down… I know something to help you…” he said with a little bit of enthusiasm in his voice. Toriel watched as the ghost let a single tear from his eye, which flowed upward to the top of his head. Then another… and another... before his tears started coming out full force and creating something as they built up. It took shape of a ghostly white hat, a fancy one at that. Frisk looked out from behind Toriel's leg to see the newly made hat. Napstablook smiled patiently as he looked at the child, who was had her face in a cheerful position. A first, from what Toriel knew. Frisk began clapping as Blookie looked to the side, his white face turning a little pink in a short blush. Huh, ghosts can blush, who knew?

“Oh wow… thanks, no one has ever clapped for that before... i call it “dapper blook”, do you like it?” He asked, his voice having a bit of curiosity to it. Frisk nodded, a glimpse of happiness forming for them. Napstablook's smile widens as his eyes glowed.

“Oh gee… i usually come to the RUINS because nobody's around… But today i met somebody nice… oh i’m rambling again. i'll get out of your way…bye…” he said, disappearing as he did so, little white wisps of ghost falling behind. Toriel sighed to herself. Such a shy spirit, though very friendly. She looked down at Frisk, who was staring at the spot where the ghost once was, a sad look on their face, their bright little smile gone, in turn a frown in its place, as if asking the ghost to come back.

Toriel smiled solemnly down at the child, before talking. “It's ok my child, I know you'll meet them again, I find them all the time here and there in the RUINS. I'm sure. Now come along, I still have yet to show you the house!” She said excitedly as she dragged Frisk down the hallway, off to Toriel's home.  
__________________________________________

Reach and grab…

**Chara…**

Reach

And

Grab.  
__________________________________________

‘It is indeed deep.’ Johnson thought to himself as he peered down the darkened abyss of the pit that was stationed in the middle of the cave floor. It was wide enough to go from one side of the cave to the other, leaving nothing to traverse to the other side of the crevasse, which seemed to be a dead end from the looks of it. The glistening light coming from everyones’ flashes showed it so. The walls were slick and wet, moisture showing through as moss grew up on each side of the cavern, vines were strutting out all over the place, and the humidity was causing quite a sweat to appear on everybody in there.

The weirdest thing was, however, was how it all _stopped_. As he shined his light down the darkened mass, he noticed how everything, the moss and vines, they just stopped after a certain point. It was as if something cut them in half and refused to let them grow the rest of the way. He crouched, his aging legs aching in pain from multiple injuries over the years, their wear and tear showing. It was getting harder every passing season to move, his prime had slipped passed him in his sleep, as if leaving the door open wide to let the dull aching settle in. He was planning on leaving the force in the next year or so, and he was glad, to be rid of all this would be bliss. 

As he knelt, he took a swipe of the dirt on the side of crevasse wall, his hand brushing the hard face, feeling where everything just… cut off. The moist rock seemingly becoming nothing too as dryness took its place along the sides. Hell, this is getting weirder and weirder every second as time passes by, its unending spiral moving non stop. An immediate end in everything as it unrolled itself downward isn't natural, not at all. He looked over the the edge, seeing the swirling mass of darkness being overtaken at the bottom, where the hole in the cavern roof shined a light down upon a small area in the center of the pit that illuminated the bottom. There, at the center floor, was a patch of blossoming buttercups, sitting beautifully in the glowing light. Dust particles wavered in and out of view as the beam shines down upon that spot like a blessing from God. It was quite a site to see. He whistled at it, as if trying to signal them to look up. It reverberated off the walls and pierced the ears of everyone nearby, going from a high pitched tone a low rumble in his voice. 

Just as Johnson was about to get up though, getting bored of the scenery, he heard a murmur coming from his left side. A soft, but hysterical laugh, one that was too recognizable, it was one he knew all too well. His eyes rolled as a cracked, hissing southern voice sounded beside him. “Well… ain't this a sight.” Johnson sighed and looked over the previous individual, who had joined him in overseeing the dark abyss, sighting the flowers below with his ever creepy smile. Johnson hissed the man's name under his breath, cursing himself for forgetting that the **FDGC (Federal Department of Ghoul Control)** would most likely send someone. His nostrils flared as he talked back, leaving a stinging edge in it as he did so.“Hey… Jack.”

The gruffed leather on his coat shook as he faced toward the chief. His face widening in fake amusement, his broken and scattered teeth showing. “Oh my, John, you actually remembered my name!” He set down the metal briefcase to his side, letting a loud and heavy bang to surround them as his false clapping followed it. “Let's give a simple round of applause for our old Chief Johnson everyone, he can actually remember something! Congrats Chief!” Most of them didn't clap, realizing that that was probably a one way ticket to demotion. The ones that did, however, were either recruits or haven't been in employment with this guy before. They didn't understand the situation completely so they just clapped. Slowly. Very slowly. Jack smirked at the fact of the other sounds that entered his ears. Johnson didn't know if he had any other person in his life make him this angry enough that he wanted to do nothing more than punch him in his already broken teeth. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, his anger slipping away. He then spoke up again, this time with a nice seething viper in his voice instead of the bladed edge. “Yeah, nice to see you too Jack… guessing the FDGC sent you?” 

Jack looked up, ecstatic about the mention of his job. Anything about his job and he was a total different man. “Why yes, old pal, they did send me. Thank you for noticing.” He then patted Johnson's back, John's eyes flinching as he did so and shrugged him off quickly, the anger rising again. “Listen, _pal_ ” He seethed. he then tries to bring up his right hand. “Don't you ever… mph.” He pulls on his right hand again. It didn't budge. Jack looked at him questioningly, and amusingly, somehow, at the same time, a raised eyebrow appearing. Johnson looked at him, then back over the ledge. There, his hand sat, in mid air, attached to his arm and body. The only problem was, why couldn't he pull it up? “What?” He questioned out loud. He then yanked on it again and again, to no avail. His arm was stuck. In nothing. Literally nothing.

...Well that's just great.


End file.
